clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Gizmo
Gizmo is one of the moderators. Gizmo's real name is David Krysko. He is usually active on server Sleet and server Frozen. He is in charge of the parties, parades and fun events around Club Penguin. Gizmo came to Club Penguin on December 29, 2005. His test account is "Vader2006". "Freesing" is a test account used for Screenhog. He has added some old items to Freesing. Gizmo tests with Screenhog (Freesing) to squash bugs. Sightings *'December 30, 2005:' Gizmo was seen on Mammoth. *'May 4, 2006:' Gizmo was seen on Icicle. *'October 29, 2008:' Gizmo was seen on Frozen during the Halloween Party. *'January 3, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen in the Dock on Frozen. *'January 3, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Dojo Courtyard on Frozen. *'January 3, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at his Igloo on Klondike. *'January 4, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Plaza on Parka. *'January 4, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Iceberg on Frozen. *'January 7, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Dock on Frozen. *'January 16, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Iceberg on Frozen. *'February 1, 2009: ' Vader2006 was seen at the Snow Forts on Frozen. *'February 1, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Dock on Sleet *'February 1, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Lodge Attic on Frozen *'February 1, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Ice Berg on Sleet *'February 2, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Dock on Sleet *'February 3, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Dock on Frozen *'February 3, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Dock on Sleet *'February 3, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Dock on Mammoth *'February 9, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Dock on Sleet *'February 15, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Town on Sleet *'February 18, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Ski Village on Frozen *'February 20, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Dock on Frozen *'February 21, 2009:' Vader2006's Sister was seen at the Dock on Sleet *'February 22, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Ski Hill on Frozen *'February 22, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Lodge on Frozen *'February 22, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Dock on Frozen *'February 22, 2009:' Vader 2006 was seen at the Dock on Sleet *'March 19, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Dock on Frozen Interview Interview with "Gizmo" on his test account. *Q: What's your favorite CP activity? *A: When I get on I usually talk to my friends or play Cart Surfer. *Q: Do you like Club Penguin? *A: Oh, Very much! I hope all of you guys do to! *Q: Do you usually go on "Gizmo"? *A: Not really, But If I do go on, I'll be happy to meet you. *Q: Will you add people on "Vader2006"? *A: Of course! Just ask me and I'll be happy to Add you! *Q: Do you have any other accounts? *A: Yes but I can't say. Another Interview On January 3rd 2009 Gizmo was interviewed on his Test account "Vader2006". *Q: Do you like CP? *A: Yes! Very Much! *Q: What's your next plan? *A: Our next plan is to Block all the trainers *Q: Can you tell us about the next party? *A: Sorry, Its a Secret. Gallery Image:Gizmo.JPG Category:People Category:Moderators Category:Famous Penguins